Using the WYLBUR system, text is first collected and stored for publication production. Then, a magnetic tape of the data is furnished to GPO for direct typesetting input. Typesetting costs ave been reduced eighty percent. The technique has been made available to others in the public affairs community. Future plans include exploration of interfaces to link dquipment over telecommunications lines without hand carrying tape, along with participating in the development of Gen Code, a proposed ANSI standard for encoding text for machine processing.